Puzzles
by Soda170
Summary: Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt were left in custody of their grandfather after their parents went into hiding. The time is now mid ww2, and Ludwig, against his families wishes, joins the local youth group. But his loyalties are tested when he meets the gypsy in his basement, and finds love in the most unlikely places. Fem!romano (Gerita, ww2, Angst human AU)


**Hey guys!**

**Livia here. First fanfic. Please rip to shreds with criticism so I can improve my writing. I got this idea a little while back when I read "the book theif" and couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if Liesel wasn't against the nazi party. So viola! I turned my idea into a hetalia story. Enjoy mon petite croissants!**

***do not own hetalia. All belongs to papa Hima***

-Livia

Prologue

The train was crowded, noisy, and above all, hot. Gilbert Beilschmit was ready to jump of the train and run back to Berlin, so he wouldn't be stuck going to some little farming town in the middle of nowhere that was far away from mama and vati, far away from the place vati got Luddy's medicine from, Far away from his friends and his dog, auster. He wished things would change back to normal, before mama and papa weren't allowed to work as politicians and Luddy got sick and Gilbert was stuck on this boring train.

The train had stopped exactly once in the time he was on, to let a mother and a daughter and a large bundle of cloth off the train. They buried the cloth, the girl snatched up a book on the ground, and they climbed aboard the train again. The next time it stopped the girl and the mother got off with a few others. The train kept going.

Gilbert and his family left the train at nightfall. The town's train station was silent and derelict, lit only by a lone streetlight and the glow of cigarettes. Gilbert and Ludwig were kept very close to their parents as the scowling faces of the town turned in their direction. They were the only ones to exit the train. One 7 minute walk later, Gilbert's vati knocked on the door of a small bakery. The light of the shop turned on as an old man ushered the family in quickly, slamming the door tightly behind him.

"You're here. Thank god." The old man lead them to a small back room that smelled of buttered bread. "I thought you wouldn't make it." The old man looked at Gilbert and Ludwig. "I'm your grandfather. You'll be staying with me for a while." Gilbert looked up at the strange man. He looked like a once strong man gone slightly to seed. He was rather short and frail, but had such a way of carrying himself that it seemed he wasn't always that way. His graying hair was long and had a single braid running through the back. Ludwig did not answer. "you look like a girl." was Gilbert's reply.

"You look quite strange yourself, young man."

It was true. His crimson eyes stood out among crowds, and Gilbert's white skin and whiter hair meant that he was albino, meaning that he looked funny and people stared, as far as Gilbert was concerned. "Thank you." Gilbert said, to the man-no, the grandpa's amusement. Gilbert realized Ludwig was standing behind him, and decided to introduce him.

"This is Ludwig. He's 5. He doesn't talk much."

"Why not?"

"Mutti says he's shy. He isn't interesting anyway." The man, who revealed himself to be named Wolfgang, turned to Ludwig. "Hello, Ludwig, it's nice to meet you." Ludwig shyed away and ran to his mutti, whispering something unrecognizable into her ear.

"Ludwig says he's.. Happy to meet you."

Gilbert had a feeling that's not what Ludwig said.

Vati turned to the grandfather and handed him a letter. "Everything you need is here, as well as some money. Thank you so much father, i'm sorry it could not be more. I tr-" Wolfgang raised his hand, cutting off his son. "You'd best be going. They'll be here soon."

Gilbert perked up. Where were muti and vati going? "Where are you guys going? Why can't we go with you?"

Muti teared up, and pulled out a slightly soiled hankerchief. "Dry your tears Darlings. It's not forever. We will see each other soon. Be brave for muti, okay?"

Gilbert and Ludwig ran into her arms, neither letting go until she stood up.

Vati glanced at his watch and let out a little cry ."Schiße, we are going to be late."

Without another word, muti and vati left the room and melted into the night.

I wouldn't see them for a long time.

**What do you think? Was it bad? Please let me know! I'm a slow writer, so it might take me a while to upload. Reviews boost my confidence so please review if you want to! Just in case, here are translations**

**Muti- (mu-tea) mother**

**Vati- (fa- tea) father**

**Schiße- ( shy-sse) shit**

**Wolfgang is Germania, who, having no canon name, gets the first german name off the top of my head. Thanks for reading!**

**~Livia**


End file.
